Freya Gallagher
♤Physical Appearance Freya typically wears a dark blue zippered vest over a short sleeve white shirt. It is almost always zipped 3/4s up unless it's a warmer day. She wears a pendant around her neck on a choker, the gem in the simple inlay is Alexandrite. Depending on her mood, she either wears a pleated, black, white and grey plaid knee high skirt with white or black stockings or she wears shorts. She always wears black ankle high booties with inch thick soles (regardless of her attire). ♤Personality Freya is a painfully shy, yet sweet and adventurous kid. She's a bit of a doormat but also has a threshold that once someone pushes her buttons too many times, she'll snap (but don't worry, it's very easy to bring her back into line into the shy kid again). Due to past experiences, she often forces herself into situations that challenges her shyness so she can make friends or simply live and be successful in a society. She stammers quite a bit as her social anxiety tends to make her tremble. Due to the home she came from, she flinches with sudden movements. Though this will be less over time. As much as she likes her Quirk she is also very against it. She knows the power it can have at high strengths from her mother who loved to use it against her - and others. Yep. Her mom is a villain. It's a secret she'd like to keep hidden if possible. She's gravely afraid of “the apple doesn't fall far from the tree”. She constantly wrestles with this and leads to her putting herself down which includes a deep rooted feeling of not fitting in with the others and it's only exacerbated by the fact that she was in last place in the exam. ♤Speech Pattern Freya stutters a lot over her words. It's relentless due to her anxiety. If she stutters less around you, that's a huge compliment. When she's stressed her stammering worsens and she gets quieter until her voice is a whisper. ♤Quirk ♤Quirk: Hydrokinesis ♤Quirk Type: Emitter ♤Quirk Description: She can manipulate water (and as such, ice, steam, blood or other liquids). Though due to her skill level, she can only manipulate the liquid and ice forms of water. For a larger sacrifice, she can heal larger wounds by sealing them with a thin layer of frost. She will not be able to completely heal or seal a wound closed, but she can create a temporary bandage to stop the blood flow until a real healer can arrive and mend. Once she reaches her limit, each attack or any use afterwards is significantly less effective as she will begin to dehydrate. Once she is significantly dehydrated, her powers will cease to work. In very extreme cases she can use her own blood, but she is still bound by the limits of the human body and if she uses too much blood she can and will die. Since her ice is still ice, it will still melt over time. She can not control this except by casting another layer of frost onto the melting ice. (this will prolong it, but not by much, especially in the case of using it as wound bandaging.) ♤Costume ♤Costume Description: She wears a soft baby blue shirt that hangs off her shoulders and over that she wears a cerulean sleeveless, hooded cape. A utility belt wraps around the cape at her middle making it look more like a vest left to flare out and flow free at the bottom. She wears short, short black booty shorts. Underneath her shorts and clothes she wears a garter belt that keeps her dark blue (with snowflakes dotted about) thigh high stockings in place. To finish the ensemble she wears black ankle boots. There are a few changes she can make to it depending on her shyness. In the beginning she will stick to wearing a skirt that comes above her knees and flats. ♤Background ♤History Freya Gallagher's life started in a quaint little town in Scotland. She lived a happy life with her Mom and Dad but around the time that she turned five, her Dad left. She still remembers the frightened look on his face as he planted a kiss on her forehead the night he left. “I'll be back, baby girl. Trust me.” Except, he never returned. Immediately after, Freya began to be abused by her mother. The antics seemed endless and she never understood. But then civilians and classmates alike began to be in unrest. Many attacks on coastal cities. Hurricane like flooding bulldozing coasts along Scotland and parts of Ireland. Freya didn't make the connection until she saw footage at age 8 of her mother riding a wave before it flooded St Andrews Coastline. The lack of closure from her father's disappearance leads her to believe her mother killed him. Oddly enough, Freya noticed as she aged, that her mother despised the fact that Freya had inherited her powers - especially after Freya had voiced that she wouldn't use her powers alongside her mother much like the woman's desire. In a sudden whirlwind of events, 11 year old Freya had found herself in America - piggybacking on her dual citizenship (thanks Dad!) her mother moved them to Las Vegas. But her mother would still disappear for weeks at a time, now terrorizing the west coast. But she had gotten sloppy, and in a turn of events had been followed to her home by authorities and had gotten arrested, and to everyone's surprise, Freya had fought them. Despite her mother's blatant evil, she was still her mom. As time passed and Freya moved from home to home, her love for her mother gradually diminished - realizing how much she had been manipulated. It left her despondent and depressed as she bounced from foster home to foster home until her case worker had given her an opportunity to attend hero school as an independent or go to another foster home at 13. She opted for hero school. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Class 1-K